<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warners take the McDuck Manor! by FoundFandomFamilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829578">The Warners take the McDuck Manor!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies'>FoundFandomFamilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warnertales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I found this in drafts and last thing I posted did alright, Gen, I originally wasn't going to post more of this AU, Set Early Season One of DT17, Unreliable narrators being unreliable, it's the first meeting baby!, no editing we die like men, so I figured why not!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're very rude aren’t you? First you don’t even introduce yourselves, then you play a practical joke on us.” Wakko scolds, his hat slowly falling over his eyes from all the head shaking.</p>
<p>“What do you mean we didn’t introduce ourselves?” The red one squawks, looking way more offended at being called rude than Yakko expected. “I'm Huey, that’s Dewey and this is Louie!”</p>
<p>“Gesundheit.” Yakko snarks, making the red ones eye twitch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The McDuck Manor finds itself with three new temporary residents. It's time for Animaniacs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bugs Bunny &amp; Daffy Duck, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Dewey Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, The Warners &amp; Bugs Bunny &amp; Daffy Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warnertales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Glad sthomeone findsth thisth funny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like thisth.” Daffy says for the hundredth time as they pull up outside the huge mansion, owned by one particular Scrooge Mcduck. Yakko has to hide his head in his book so that the black duck doesn’t notice the amused smirk that makes its way on his face at the Look (TM) Bugs gives him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Little too late to back out now ain’t it tho Doc.” Bugs remarks tiredly, looking like he had just </span>
  <span class="s2">returned</span>
  <span class="s1"> from a two week vacation instead of just leaving to. Daffy crosses his arms, huffing and pouting like a rather upset four year old. Yakko cast a glance over at Wakko and Dot as he thought this. Boy he did not miss those stages. “Look, everyone else was busy, you and I both know that this is quite literally our last resort. I'm just as happy about this as you are.” There it is, Bugs Bunny, ever the voice of reason. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well uhhhhhhh, so long as he felt like it that is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Scrooge Mcduck wasthn't apart of the deal, and if I had of known he was I never would of called. I justht don’t sthee why we couldn’t just bring the kidsth with usth.” Daffy grumbles, spit flying onto the car windscreen. Wakko giggles slightly next to him and Yakko elbows him in the ribs, causing the middle sibling to yelp. Yakko smirk is cut off however when he notices both of the adults staring at him. Just a tad embarrassed, Yakko coughs and straightens up, deciding to take advantage of the sudden attention on him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s hardly a vacation then is it? Relax, we'll be fine! You two can go off and enjoy your well deserved break, living it up by the beach with hot babes, and me and the Sibs get to chill in the richest duck in the worlds home for a week. It’s a win win! Come on, you two deserve this, and the prize was only two tickets anyways.” He knew he caught Daffy hook line and sinker with that as the duck's eyes twitch a little and his shoulders slump.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” He spits, and Wakko and Yakko cheer. Daffy isn’t done however, as he points a angry finger at both of them. “But I want to hear you three have caused havoc okay! If I come back and find out you haven’t made those ducks lives hell, you’re grounded! Got it?!” Bugs tsked, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“For shame Doc.” He scolds, but there’s a familiar twinkle in his eye. “You and I both know you get much more satisfying results when you tell them </span>
  <span class="s2">not </span>
  <span class="s1">to do the thing.” Yakko smiles wickedly at that, and he can tell Wakko is mirroring the expression next to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Be that as it may,” Yakko says, looking out the window at the beautiful expensive looking home and shaking off the sick in the stomach feeling it brought, “We've probably wasted enough time in the car. As pleasurable as this ten hour drive has been,” Both Bugs </span>
  <span class="s2">and</span>
  <span class="s1"> Daffy cringe in unison at that much to Yakko's amusement, “I think it’s time we got out.” Bugs nods, turning off the ignition and pocketing the keys with a flick of the wrist. Both adults exit the car, Daffy struggling a while with his seatbelt first of course and falling headfirst out the door. As the middle sibling snorts, Yakko leans over the chuckling Wakko and gently prods at Dot's small sleeping figure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Dot? We're here.” He says, Dot making a disgruntled noise and rolling over further. Yakko tried again. “Dooot?” When he once again is given no results, he shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Whelp, it was nice knowing you Wakko.” Yakko says, said brother saluting goofily at him. Yakko takes a deep breath. “Oh Dottie?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In an instant, Yakko is met with a red faced ball of rage, Dot snarling and waving her petite fists at him like a bear woken from hibernation early.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“WHY YOU LITTLE! How many times do I have to say it?! Don’t! Call! Me! <strong><em>DOTTIE</em></strong>!” </span>
  <span class="s2">Thank mercies for seatbelts, </span>
  <span class="s1">Yakko thinks as he presses up as far as he can against the car door, Wakko leaning back against his chest too so as to avoidDot's enraged flailing. She was just missing by an inch because of the grey strap holding her back. Yakko waits in amused silence as he lets his sister wear herself out, only speaking up when the screaming finally dissolves into maddened huffing and the occasional death threat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We're here.” Yakko says innocently, Dot's previous rage instantly vanishing like magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Really?!” She exclaims excitedly, unbuckling her seat belt and zooming over onto Yakko's lap to get a better look at the building, black nose pressed up against the glass. Yakko, who was already holding the weight of his other sibling, yelps and recoils back. It was just at this moment that Daffy had decided to open the door for them, probably as an attempt at a kind gesture, but instead resulted in all three siblings tumbling out on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yakko winces, a dull pounding in his head and Wakko elbow digging into his side, only just managing to cover Dot's ears in time as Daffy starts screaming expletives. Not that it was anything Dot hadn’t heard before of course, but Yakko liked to cling to the hope that at least some semblance of his is baby sisters innocence remained. Just for his sanities sake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There’s a sudden flash and he groans, looking up to see Bugs snickering behind his phone, eyes shining in fond amusement. Bastard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Glad sthomeone findsth thisth funny.” Daffy grumbles, weakly attempting to shove all three Warners off him to no avail. Yakko sighs and flops his head down between Daffy's bony shoulder blades, allowing for Wakko to hop off followed by Dot who, curse her, looks the least ruffled up as she practically floats to the ground with a sigh, hands clasped under her chin dreamily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s everything I dreamed it would be.” She says, the cute yellow sundress she's wearing glittering in the sun just as much as her eyes. Yakko, almost out of spite, proceeds to roll ungracefully onto the ground with a thump and glare at her. Bugs holds out a hand to Daffy and pulls him up, offering another hand out to Yakko who just waves him off, springing to his feet again with newly returned energy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought it’d be bigger,” Wakko just comments, scratching his fur under his cap a little, “where's the dragon?”</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yakko joins his siblings stares at the mansion, feeling...apprehensive, more than anything however. This wasn’t just going to be Daffy finally calling in his favour with Donald Duck after all. This was, hopefully, also going to finally close the last chapter of the Warners past. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yeah...Closure, that’s all he wanted. Just, closure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The plan at least, was to try plan the long game. While Yakko prided himself of being a smart talker, he didn’t want to rely on getting information out of McDuck. So, he could just get into his office...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Wakko, don’t be a dolt, why would he keep a dragon outside the house. It’s obviously in his garage.” Dot quips, but despite herself her eyes are also now searching the manor for anything out of place.</p>
<p class="p1">”Why would he keep a dragon in his garage???” Wakko asks in bewilderment, completely missing his sisters sarcasm.</p>
<p class="p1">”I don’t know Wakko, why would a 150 year old keep a <em>dragon-“ </em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still, the whole temporarily living in a mansion side of things also had its perks! He knew for a fact that Wakko and Dot were really looking forward to it. Yakko himself though...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...the thought honestly just made him queasy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still, he needed answers. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">They </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">needed answers. So, he’d get through it. He had to.<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yakko starts to dusts himself off, Dot tutting slightly as he does so. Right, like it was somehow his fault he's now got dirt coating his fur. Daffy himself is doing the same thing, albeit much more frantically and caring than Yakko's half hearted attempt. One of Bugs's ears twitch in amusement as Daffy's gestures to straighten out his appearance grow more intense. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think you got it all Doc.” Bugs comments. Daffy glares.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I'll have you know this Hawaiian shirt wasn’t cheap! And unlike you, I take pride in keeping my up appearance.” Daffy tches. Bugs crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know exactly how expensive that shirt was. Considering you know, you brought it with </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">my </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">money-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sensing another famous bicker about to start and not wanting to waste anymore time, never mind how entertaining he knew it would be, Yakko motioned for his siblings to help pick up their discarded luggage Bugs had dropped in his haste to take a photo of the accidental puppy pile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Check to see if there’s anything left in the trunk.” Yakko suggests, knowing all to well their history of forgetting things last minute. He’d been through more than enough temper tantrums from both Wakko and Dot when they realised they had to forgotten something that was currently special to them, <em>thank you very much.</em> <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was just as Yakko was pulling on his tan coloured backpack that had somehow managed to get jammed in between the backseat and the spare tire, that their lovely host for the next two weeks decide to show up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Huh. So that’s Scrooge McDuck. </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yakko narrows his eyes ever so slightly, taking him in. Of course, he’d done his research into just who they would be dealing with a while back, ever since Daffy first mentioned his history with them. He knew all about the famous Scrooge McDuck, before they’d even officially become apart of the Duck and Bunny household actually. It was kind of impossible </span>
  <span class="s2">not</span>
  <span class="s1"> to know about the greatest adventurer and richest guy alive after all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The photos didn’t do the guy justice really. If Yakko hadn’t believed half the stories told about Scrooge McDuck before, he did now. He gave of a simultaneously wise, yet wise aura, and carried himself exactly like someone who’d become the richest duck in the world, and was quite proud of how he earned every single penny. He strikes Yakkoas someone who was sure of himself no matter what instantaneously. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just like she used to say...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anyways!</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Scrooge didn’t usually seem so bitter in the pictures though.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His face was twisted into a displeased scowl, feathered hand gripping his signature black cane like it was a weapon. Knowing the old bloke, it probably was. He made a pretty intimidating figure Yakko privately thought, especially for someone over 150. The eldest Warner sneaks a glance at Daffy, who’s pointedly looking anywhere but at Scrooge now. He’d always wondered if Daffy had been exaggerating the tension between him and Della and Donald's Uncle, but it seemed the duck had been accurate for once. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donald Duck himself,didn’t seem to be present actually. Neither was Della but...that one wasn’t much of a surprise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yakko knew more than enough about Donald from Daffy's occasional rants alone, but he was a little disappointed he wasn’t there to greet them. Still, he supposed he’d meet the “blasthed quack pot” eventually. Actually, it was honestly kind of a shock to Yakko that Donald even accepted to look after them at </span>
  <span class="s2">all</span>
  <span class="s1">, given the apparent hated history between the two ducks. Still, he knew that it wasn’t all hatred, despite what Daffy said. Cause otherwise, the “deal” would never of happened in the first place. They couldn’t of <em>only</em> gotten along because of her right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So really then, the only ones who he was entirely uncertain about were the four ducklings that Yakko had seen frequently appearing along side the old duck on the news. They were a recent development after all, heck, it had only been about two months according to the media. The three colour coded identical triplets and bow wearing girl were surrounded by almost as many rumours and speculation as McDuck himself, the most concrete thing he could gather on them was that the three boys were Donald's nephews, a thought which simultaneously put him on edge and set his curiosity on fire, and that the girl, Webby, was basically a sister to them as well. He’d seen something about her being house keepers granddaughter, meaning that she probably had been living with McDuck her whole life. It was safe to assume that she might know something then. As for the triplets, all he had to go on was what Daffy had told him, but his information was more than out dated by now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And, after that, god knows what was true in what the internet was saying, so he was really starting off with nada here. Still, Yakko supposed he'd have plenty of time to get to know them soon. And, hopefully, get to know what they know. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mr Duck. Mr Bunny.” Scrooge addresses sharply. His eyes widen ever so slightly when he looks at the Warner Three for the first time, but you’d have to of been looking real close to notice it. Still, it was an interesting response that Yakko quickly filed away for later use. Anything could be helpful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Children.” Yakko ears perk up slightly, holding back a snicker as Wakko waves happily at him, completely obvious to the thick tension in the air. Yakko bites back a smirk. He can already tell this is going to be a fun two weeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Old Geezer.” Daffy spits back immediately, admittedly less dignified than Scrooge had been. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just a tad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bugs chuckles nervously and tries to salvage the situation. Lola was right, that man is a saint.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What Daffy means to say is, we're really grateful you accepted to do this.” Bugs says, holding out his hand politely, the perfect image of niceness. Yakko however, from his position still at the car, can see Bugs's other hand clench into a fist behind his back. McDuck scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You outta be thanking Donald for that, I told him I wanted no part in this, and that blasted nephew of mine agreed to it anyways.” McDuck says, barely keeping the snarl out of his voice as he continues to stare down Daffy. Bugs's ears twitch. Yakko just watches the whole thing with wide eyes. Christ, what did Daffy </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">do</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> back then?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes well I suppose good deeds would come hard for someone like you wouldn’t they.” Bugs comments dryly, and Yakko lets out a startled laugh in surprise. McDuck's eyes narrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What was that lad?” Scrooge asks dangerous, and Bugs doesn't even flinch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, Nothing, Don't waste your breath old man, you’ve hardly got enough left.” Bugs waves off and </span>
  <span class="s2">oh boy so much for a good first impression</span>
  <span class="s1">. To be far, Mr McDuck did have it coming in Yakko's definitely unbiased opinion. Never dish out what you don’t expect to be served back piping hot with a cherry on top as Daffy once said. He’d been suffering a concussion from falling off the roof at the time, but still. Truly words of wisdom to live your life by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Realising that Bugs was most likely </span>
  <span class="s2">not </span>
  <span class="s1">actually going to make the situation better like he’d previously assumed, and that he wasn’t the only one present known for his sharp tongues wit, Yakko supposes it's his turn to step up to the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this is riveting and all, but you two better get going if you hope to catch your flight.” Bugs's eyes widen a bit as he says that, and the rabbit checks his watch. Of course, as soon as he did he realised that they were not in fact, running late at all, but Bugs's knowing side eye was enough to know that he’d caught onto what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He's right Daff, we better get a move on.” Bugs says, snapping his hand in front of Daffy eyes a few times to try break his companion out of the glaring contest he was in with Scrooge. The black duck was obviously struggling to not blink, tears having formed in his eyes from the effort, so it was a relief when Bugs snapped him out of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, right, right, sure.” Daffy says, sounding out of it. At Bugs's unimpressed look, he whips his head back and forth to clear it in a blur of motion. Once done, his gaze looks onto the three Warners and an almost warm smile appears on his beak. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You better not forget to message usth every day, capisce?” Daffy says, trying to hold a serious looking stance and tapping his webbed feet. It just came across as dorky. “Don’t talk to strangers, don’t get arrested, don't cause another war, don’t die-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Geez Dad give us a list why don’t cha.” Dot snarks, and Yakko subtly cringes a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Daffy jumps up in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I almost forgot!” Daffy darts back over to his passenger side of the car, fumbling around for a bit and throwing out miscellaneous items like a cactus, 10 month old pizza and Porky's credit card before finally emerging with a huge binder twice the size of his head. He runs back and dumps the monstrosity in McDuck's flustered arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“There, That should be enough information on how to take care of them.” Daffy pants, obviously worn out by the work. If you could even call it that. McDuck's ill temperament has been briefly forgotten in favour of bewilderment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why there’s enough in this to take me days to read Lad!” McDuck exclaims, Daffy just huffing in response and crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey don’t look at me bub, you signed up for it.” McDuck's eye twitches and he looks like he’s about to tear Daffy a new one, but thankfully Wakko saves the day by leaping around Daffy's shoulders and hugging him tightly around the neck. Daffy lets out a noise of surprise, but makes no move to shove the Warner off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I'm gonna miss you Dadoo!” Wakko whines dramatically, although Yakko can easily pick up the actual sincerity in his words. Daffy grumbles a bit, but still proceeds to shift the Warner around so he can hug him before placing him back on solid ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s only two weeksth.” Daffy tries, Wakko sniffling a little in response. Daffy rolls his eyes. “I'm just a phone call away goofball, remember?” Yakko's eyes trail over to McDuck, who is looking at Daffy in some form of barely hidden shock at the scene. Huh...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dot, who apparently can’t take it anymore, runs over and hugs Daffy tightly around the legs, nearly knocking the guy over from the force. Daffy sighs. “Yeah I’ll missth you too Princessth.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yakko watches the scene go down, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Bugs, the bastard, notices this and pulls the eldest Warner into a side hug. Yakko squawks and swats the rabbit off as he playfully ruffles at the small fluff of fur between his ears. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Parenting has made you two soft.” Yakko quietly mumbles, ignoring the knowing look Bugs's gave him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, you’re giving us too much credit. You’re the one that did all the work after all.” Bugs comments off handedly, Yakko inwardly cursing and looking at his feet to hide his growing red face. What was with that rabbit and always knowing what was bothering him anyways? It was annoying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just remember to look out for yourself too okay?” Yakko can’t help it, he instinctively looks up to meet Bugs eyes and is instantly overwhelmed by the sincerity in them. Dang it-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I'm serious Doc.” Yakko opens his mouth to say something back in response, not even really knowing what exactly he was gonna say, but Daffy thankfully interrupts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Whelp, time to go them! See you in two weeks you menaces.” Daffy sticks out his tongue at Yakko as he says this. Yakko leans against his portable suitcase smugly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aww you’ll miss us constantly shortening your life expectancy.” Yakko teases, Wakko and Dot snickering behind him. Daffy scoffs without any real heat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah, in your dreams.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A few more goodbyes are said, Yakko denies on his life that his eyes watered even in the slightest amount, and then all too soon, they’re watching Bugs and Daffy drive off. Yakko watches the car go until it’s just a small speck on the distance, and then he turns to face Scrooge McDuck, his head tilted in curiosity. McDuck coughs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Right well, we better get you inside and to your room.” He starts, and Yakko raises an eyebrow despite himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why, not even gonna ask us for our names?” Yakko ponders, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. McDuck blinks, before scowling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No.” He deadpans, and walks off. Yakko makes a offended face, and Dot huffs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, we're totally screwing with him.” She says, Yakko nodding in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You read my mind sister sibs.” Yakko snarks dryly, the lazy smirk on his face becoming dangerous as his mind already starts to come up with ideas. Just because he’s on a mission doesn’t mean he can’t have any fun after all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The plotting silence is broken however by Wakko's distressed whine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I forgot my violin in the car!!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yakko and Dot groan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So wheres the rest of the Quack Pack old man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Huey and Louie have a “talk”, and the Warners settle in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey sighs in contentment, flicking through his JWG idly and trying to settle on something read. He’d read the book so many times that he hardly needed to briefly glance at each page to know which one he was on. He didn’t even really need the book anymore, he could recite it perfectly by heart after all. It was comforting even just doing what he was, turning the pages methodically. It was... grounding? In a sense? Plus, how could he add his new additions to it if he didn’t have a physical copy! Not need his junior woodchuck guidebook, how ridiculous...</p><p> </p><p>Huey, lost in his little world, didn’t even notice someone was walking over to him until the last moment, when Louie flopped down on the ground next to him with a huff. Huey lifted his head up slightly from where it was rested on one arm, but his brother  was stubbornly refusing eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Huey asks, Louie just making a noncommittal noise and pulling out his phone. Huey swallows down his urge to pester and instead returns back to his guidebook in silence, occasionally sneaking a glance over at his little brother. After a few minutes, Louie shifts closer, now practically reclining on Huey's back. Huey just hums, pausing his guidebook flicking to closing his eyes a bit. </p><p> </p><p>For as long as Huey could remember, Louie always seemed to find comfort in physical contact. More so than the other two triplets. Huey liked to work out his feelings with words, both healthily and...admittedly sometimes unhealthily. He was self aware enough to know that he had a bit of temper. Dewey...well, Dewey was always on the move, never seeming to really stop for anything. Hugs were even rarer with him. But Louie, Louie never failed to reach out when he was upset, even if it’s something as simple as holding Huey's hand when he started to get anxious or in the more extreme cases when the green triplet clung to whoever was closest, too terrified out of his mind to do much else than sob into their chest. Louie had a talent for letting Huey know exactly when he needed comfort and what type of comfort it was. Presently he didn’t want to acknowledge what was wrong it seemed, for now Louie seemed content with subtly reaching out until he was ready to talk. Huey wasn’t going to stop him. He’d say what was wrong eventually, it wasn’t his style not to.</p><p> </p><p>“Dewey's off with Webby again.” Louie mumbles and ah, there it is. Huey can’t stop the frown that comes with this. Dewey, for the longest time, had always made it his goal to set himself apart from his brothers. Huey, personally, thought that being a identical triplet was the best thing that could ever happen to him. Sure it got a little grating when people couldn’t be bothered to try tell them apart, but all and all the pros seemed to out weigh the cons. Louie himself had always thrived on being the youngest, he sure as hell abused it all the time, and that of course included being the third triplet. He never seemed to make an effort to try stand out like Dewey, probably because it was easier for him to get what he wanted when people naturally paid less attention to him. Much like how Huey loved being the oldest more responsible one with all his heart, even though it did make him want to scream sometimes, Louie and him were both content with their roles as triplets. </p><p> </p><p>Dewey, on the other hand, was not. If Huey was honest with himself, it seemed that Dewey hated everything about being a triplet, and even more so being the middle child. He just, never seemed to be happy whenever he was grouped in with his brothers. It’s like, while Huey and Louie were content with sharing the spotlight and occasionally taking turns, for Dewey it had to be the Dewey show, all year round, 24/7. </p><p><br/>
Huey supposed he could understand it. Dewey was a natural performer, he needed people’s attention and validation just like how Huey needed his guidebook and Louie needed physical comfort. Still...</p><p> </p><p>“They've been spending a lot of time together...” Huey muses, and he feels Louie tense up slightly. He quickly backtracks. “He probably just wants a little time away from us. We did live on the same cramped boat for over ten years after all. He’s just getting used to the new space.” Louie huffs bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all he's been doing.” Louie grumbles, “at least you got to hang out with him during that Beaks fiasco.” Huey shoots him a look of concern, cringing at the mention of the other day. Huey loathed fighting with his brother, so even after it had all been “resolved”, Huey still had a sour taste in his mouth. His other brother is firmly avoiding eye contact. Seems he’s more affected by Dewey's recent attempts to seperate himself from them than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Louie and Dewey's relationship was...complicated. In a way that, Huey hates to admit, not even the guidebook could really help him understand properly. Louie has always seemed to gravitate towards the eldest, whether it was for comfort, advice or company. Huey wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that he was proud of it. He was the eldest after all. It was obvious what Dewey thought of it all too.</p><p>Dewey was good at hiding a lot of things. Jealousy wasn’t one of them.</p><p>“We'll talk to him.” Huey promises and Louie says nothing, although he does out away his phone and roll over so his head is now resting on Huey's back. Huey cringes a little, feeling Louie's slow breathing right on his neck, but otherwise he doesn’t complain. This is hardly the first time they’d done this. It’s just that usually, Dewey was also a part of a puppy pile, probably somehow managing to stick his feet in both of his brothers faces or something...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The two boys lie there for what seems like hours, Huey himself must of dozed off without realising, because when he finally was awoken by distant talking the sun was much lower in the sky than when he’d first gotten out there. Huey blinks blearily and rubs at his eyes, recollecting his thoughts. Louie, who had somehow managed to now be laying completely on top of him in his sleep, continues to snore oblivious. Huey smiles fondly, although he inwardly grimaced at the pain in his spine. Yeah that’ll be hurting for a while. </p><p> </p><p>“-gonna miss you dadoo!” An unfamiliar accented voice yells from the front of the manor. Huey feels a very familiar surge of curiosity course through him. He struggles for a bit, trying to pull himself out from under his slumbering little brother. Like usual however, Louie is a dead weight. Huey sighs deeply and starts prodding Louie's face. </p><p> </p><p>“Louie. Louie. Wake up, there’s someone here.” Huey whispers, Louie scrunching up his face but showing no sign of waking. </p><p> </p><p>“...don't...wanna go...” Louie mumbles, clearly still dreaming. Huey huffs, unimpressed. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to have to do this,” Huey states, “but you’re kind of leaving me no choice here.” When a few seconds pass with absolutely no response, Huey accepts his fate. </p><p> </p><p>Managing to push himself up with his elbows and angling himself right, Huey shakily reaches over and touches Louie, gently mind you, on the back of his neck. The immediate resulting squawk probably would of been more hilarious if Huey hadn’t of been swatted in the face by his brothers panicked flailing in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Huey yelps, too busy rubbing his beak to celebrate his freedom. Huey admitted he kind of deserved it though, judging by how Louie was clutching his racing heart and glaring at him. At least he was wide awake now?</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Louie hisses, Huey attempting to make up for it by rubbing his brothers hand apologetically. Louie's eyes narrowed further, but he made no move to pull his hand back. Probably because it was the only thing calming him down. </p><p> </p><p>“I needed you to wake up, sorry.” Huey says sincerely. Louie grumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets while Huey picks up his junior woodchuck guidebook and hides it back under his cap. “Come on, I think Scrooge has visitors.” Louie raises an eyebrow at that, interest peaked. Huey waves for him to follow, and the two make their way around to the front of the manor, Louie stifling a yawn behind him as they make camp behind one of the hedges. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, you'll miss us constantly shortening your life expectancy.” A scratchy high pitched voice snarks as Huey peaks his head around the foliage. The Junior Woodchuck furrows his brows, eyes darting around and analysing the scene in front of him. There were five strangers he couldn’t recognise, plus his Uncle Scrooge of course. Huey strains his memory, trying to see if he could recall his Uncle mentioning visitors, but coming up with nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Two of the strangers, a tall black duck wearing an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt and a grey rabbit, were saying their goodbyes to the remaining three. They looked fairly young from here, mid thirties maybe? The duck couldn’t of been older than Uncle Donald at least. In fact, actually, he looked quite familiar, in a distant way Huey couldn’t quite place....<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The three kids were what drew Huey's focus though. Huey wasn’t quite sure what they were actually. They seemed young, the eldest not looking much older than fifteen. There were two boys and one small girl, most likely related judging by how similar they looked. Their fur was almost entirely black except for the white that surrounded their faces and the pads of their paws, and they all had matching white gloves. Huey's first instinct was to pin them as dogs, but the close he looked, the more unsure he got. </p><p> </p><p>The tallest one, who was most likely the one who’d just spoken, was wearing nothing but tan cargo pants, which his hands were resting in the pockets of lazily. He gave of an aura of smug confidence, rocking back and forth on his paws without fault, that reminded Huey a bit of how Louie got sometimes. Both of his fluffy ears seemed to be permanently perked up, which Huey quickly compared to the Bunny's. He had a long tail that curled up at the end which was swishing side to side like a pendulum however so...not a rabbit then?</p><p> </p><p>To the right of him was probably the most dog like out of the three. He was wearing a bright red backwards cap that had holes cut in it for his ears to peak out and a light blue sweater. His ears were lopsided, one perked straight up up like his brother and the other half flopped down, and his tongue seemed to be permanently sticking out. He was a lot more strongly built than the other two, with a much shorter constantly wagging tail, over all was much stockier than his lanky older brother. His eyes hadn’t stopped wandering around once.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, there was the smallest one. She would have to be eight at most, with both of her floppy ears tied up in a cute yellow flower band and wearing a simple pretty pink skirt. If the previous brother had been dog like, Huey would of picked her to be a cat, if not for the fact that after some considering, her tail was almost identical to a lemurs, going straight up and curling at the end. She was definitely the most fluffy out of all of them however, and held herself like Huey imagined a princess would. She was directing a rather undainity looking glare at Scrooge though. </p><p> </p><p>Dogs, cats, bunnies, horses? Huey was just going to mentally refer to them as strange puppy children until he got more information. Which his determination on getting was growing every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>Huey turned over to look at Louie, who was no doubt making his own calculations about the new comers. Probably trying to get a judge on their threat levels, or how susceptible they’d be to cons. Most likely both.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them watched silently as goodbyes were said. The three seemed to be really close to the duck and rabbit, their adoptive parents maybe? Whatever they were, it seemed like they were leaving them to stay here for an unknown amount of time. Which raised SO many questions. </p><p> </p><p>Huey and Louie had to quickly hide at one stage when it seemed like that grey rabbit had made eye contact with them, but since he didn’t say anything, they must of been fast enough. Still, after that near miss the two stayed sitting down, settling for just listening. </p><p> </p><p>Huey frowns and gives Louie a questioning look when they hear Scrooge's cold dismissal to the eldest. They hadn’t heard their uncle sound like that since him and Uncle Donald first reunited. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad history?” Louie whispers. Huey considers it. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would they be here then?” He asks, Louie nodding and considering that.</p><p> </p><p>“We should find Webby and Dewey,” Huey says finally, as he watches the two siblings start to comfort the one in the cap. Something about a violin?   </p><p> </p><p>Louie's face contorts for a moment, before he nods in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Silently, Huey's head is screaming with questions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who on <b>earth</b> were these people?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The house was quiet. Too quiet. Especially for one supposedly housing four young duck kids. So far the only one they’d encountered had been Mr McDuck's house keeper, Mrs Beakley, to which the old duck had promptly dumped Daffy's huge binder in her arms uncaringly. The intimidatingly built duck had glared in response, but her eyes softened only so slightly when she’d spotted the trio. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They'd had immediately hardened again at the suggestive wink Yakko sent her way, but oh well.  The house keeper had still promised them a tour after they got settled in though, so Yakko obviously hadn’t soured her mood too badly. Apparently she could to do it now because of something to do with...honestly Yakko had lost focus at that point.</p><p> </p><p>“So wheres the rest of the Quack Pack old man?” Yakko asks as his gaze wanders around, taking in the place. It was definitely a lot fancier than Bugs home. His eyes had caught on earlier to a huge painting over the fire place, specifically because of a certain pilot uniform clan duck.</p><p> </p><p><em>Della</em>, he’d mentally connected. </p><p> </p><p>“Here’s your room, I'll send Beakley up when it’s dinner. Outside of that, you can very well do what you please. Just stay out of my office, and don’t break a single thing, understood?” McDuck finally glowers at them, after having completely ignored the Warners commentary the whole time. His loss really, there’d been quite the entertaining lot of banter exchanged.</p><p>Dot huffs.</p><p>“It’s not going to be stodgy old man porridge or something is it?” Dot questions, obviously displeased at having to carry her stuff on her own. To be fair, Yakko had offered to take the worst of it to which she’d stubbornly refused, saying she didn’t want him to drop or bump her things around and badly damage any of it. Yakko privately thinks that maybe if she hadn’t of packed enough for five years, this wouldn’t of even been an issue to start with. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Scrooge's eyes narrow at her, but curiously Yakko notes that there a sort of nostalgic sadness in the back of his eyes. Maybe there was hope for the geezer yet.</p><p> </p><p>Then said old Geezer shakes his head, and stalks off with another word, leaving the three to their own defences. Never mind.</p><p> </p><p>Yakko sighs and kicks open the fancy looking door, taking a moment to take in the room they’d been spending the next two weeks in.</p><p> </p><p>Yikes. </p><p> </p><p>It was clear the room was in desperate need of renovation. Yakko supposed that with just the sheer size of the manor, there were bound to be spare rooms that were...lacking, in comparison, but <em>honestly</em>.</p><p>Three plain looking beds were slotted in the middle, obviously having been shoved in their last minute, and they were the biggest eye catching things in the room. There’s a window with bars and a old looking cupboard, but other than that the room was completely bare. One would think for a guy so rich, he could spare some expenses on interior decorating even for his unused rooms. Then again, he was known for very spending a cent more than he had to wasn’t he?</p><p>As Yakko trails a finger along the dust on the cupboard, he pushes down the immediate mental comparison his brain made to a certain place not to be named. He represses a shiver. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about on top of all this. </p><p><br/>
However, judging by the look on both Dot and Wakko faces, they were obviously thinking about same thing. Oh no, he wasn’t having any depressed siblings on his watch.</p><p> </p><p>Yakko breaks the unnatural silence with a dramatic “Tch”, shaking his head back and forth and crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it'll definitely be a project folks.” He starts, an obviously put on accent tinting his words. He feels a bit like a goof, but Dot and Wakko share a matching grin when they catch on, so it’s worth it. </p><p> </p><p>“The wallpaper has definitely got to be the first thing to do.” Dot says, intimidating Yakko perfectly. “Honestly, I've seen prison cells more interesting.” Wakko flops down on the floor, inspecting the tarnished wood closely. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a rug?” He suggests, looking at both of them for approval. Yakko smiles warmly at him in confirmation. “Ooo! And we can put up fairy lights like at home!” Dot gasps at that, eyes filling with genuine joy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god can we?!” She asks, dropping the accent entirely in her excitement. Yakko ruffles her ears, making her snarl without any heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course we can sister sibs.” He says, privately doing the math of how much this is all going to cost. Maybe he could even shove away some pride and ask old Feathers. It’d be worth it to keep his sibs smiling like they were now.  </p><p> </p><p>He dramatically points a finger in the air. “Siblings, we're going to make this room our palace!” Dot and Wakko cheer. Energised once again with excitement, the three Warners set out on unpacking. </p><p> </p><p>Progress is immediately halted of course, due to the two younger Warners starting to bicker about about who’s posters would get to go where, which Yakko quickly solved by splitting the room up into two sides. Sensing another argument before it happens, he then claims middle bed, so they can both have a wall closest to their beds. This seemed to make them both happy, so they returned to their unpacking with vigour. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they were finished with the walls, the room was already looking far less depressing.</p><p> </p><p>Onto the rest of it then! Or well, at least the bulk. Heavens knows how many unnecessary trinkets Dot and Wakko had managed to sneak here after all... </p><p> </p><p>Dot, upon realising that all of her teddies and dolls would not all fit on her tiny bed, had claimed the far right corner as their home. She’d been a little upset about placing them on the dirty ground, but on closer inspection of the rooms cupboard, Yakko had found a spare blanket for her to use to protect them, so she was content. </p><p> </p><p>The opposite corner was bare aside from a single suitcase that Yakko knew held Wakko's miniature train set. There was a silent agreement between Yakko and Dot to make sure to leave lots of room for when the boy eventually built the whole thing again. There was also now miniature drum kit underneath of course Dot's many outfits, and well, there probably would of also been a violin, if the great tragedy hadn’t happened. Both Wakko and Yakko didn’t usually have much variety in outfits, they decided to just keep their clothes in their bags, which were all situated together in the corner to the right of the door. </p><p> </p><p>Needlessly to say, Wakko and Dot had brought enough to be quite comfortably moved in for their stay. He couldn’t even be irritated at them for over packing. After all, he was just so happy that his siblings now finally had enough stuff to over pack. </p><p> </p><p>Yakko however, for the most part, didn’t bring much of his own personal items. Heck, he was still struggling to even amass a decent size of personal items. He would of brought even less than he had in fact, if Bugs hadn’t of caught him by the door and forced him to go back upstairs and pack at least some of his books. Rude. Yakko had tried to argue that that would mean less room for his siblings stuff, but Bugs wasn’t having it. So, Yakko found himself setting up a small library in the last corner. Nothing special, just some philosophical textbooks to flick through when he was bored, and the improv book Bugs had given him for Christmas for the heck of it.</p><p> </p><p>He had to give it to Bugs at least, the sight of them did make him feel less homesick.</p><p> </p><p>“Job well done sibs!” Yakko praises his exhausted siblings, who beam back at him.</p><p> </p><p>He was just about to suggest finding Ms Beakley and taking her up on her tour offer, when his ears pick up on shuffling and faint bickering behind the door. His siblings notice too. All three of the Warners turn and tilt their head in sync, listening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, you knock!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why should I knock?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cause your the oldest, duh.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah I’m with Dewey on this one, oldest does always go first.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is the first time you guys have ever agreed to that rule!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, because all those other times weren’t beneficial to us soooooo-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why can’t Webby knock?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh, cause Webby isn’t here Huey? Geez, and I thought you were the smart one, I guess I was wrong.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am the smart one!!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Clearly not smart enough to knock on a door though, pity-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the conversation is cut off by a small hand furiously knocking against the door. Yakko smirks. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Call me looney sibs, but I think the Scooby Gang are finally making an entrance.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyy, chapter two finally!<br/>What did y’all think? I hope this wasn’t too rambly, not much has happened yet after all. But, the promised meeting is next chapter, so hopefully things will kick up a notch!<br/>Not too high though. Hopefully, the Warners will control themselves. </p><p>On another note, what do you want to see next from this AU? Currently in my plans I have a short episode rewrite fics (with a twist. They wouldn’t just be carbon copies plus the three Warners sibs, they’re make things too unpredictable and throw in too many wrenches for them to be anything but-) ,various one shots from all over the timeline, as well as a prologue focused on Della, Daffy and Donald and Scrooge's relationship before the whole Spear of Selene happened but I’m curious to know what you want to see first?</p><p>Annnnd I've rambled enough here heh, bye! Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh goodness I'm really doing this aren't I</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>